Love Needs No Words
by DareYouTo
Summary: Love isn't just words. It is our bodies coming together. A symphony that only we can hear.


"I love you." The words I had been waiting my whole life to hear. To feel. To have someone live and breathe for me. Someone to take me away from my pain and fill this hole in my chest before it consumes me. I've been saved just in time. Of all people it is Ezra. Mr. Fitz. I'm not supposed to be with this man. I am sure as hell not supposed to be in love with him, but to not be with him would crush what is left of me.

So much has happened over the past year and I can barely wrap my head around any of it. When I'm with him though, it all slips away and it is just us. When I'm with him I think for one second that maybe it is all a dream. A year long nightmare and I'll wake up soon and my parents will still be in love. My friends can live their lives without looking over their shoulders in fear. And maybe, just maybe, Allison is still alive.

"Aria, I love you." This time it was said with almost uncertainty. Like for some strange reason he didn't think I felt it too. His deep blue eyes searched my face for the answer he wanted. Needed. It was a strange feeling knowing that someone was completely taken with you as you are with them. It's a rush. A powerful feeling.

"I love you too, Ezra." His lips pulled back into a slow, small smile. It was too irresistable not to touch. My fingers traced the lining of his lips. His eyes closed and I heard him take a deep breath. My skin pricked with pleasure knowing that my touch had such an effect on him.

Suddenly, his eyes opened wide. A hunger burning within them. His hand shot to the nape of my neck, his fingers tangling into my hair and giving it a light tug. It envoked a moan to escape my lips. Ezra let out a low growl in response and crashed his lips into mine. His lips moving so fast. His need for me so tangable.

Breaking the kiss, he searched my face with heavy lidded eyes. Drinking me in. His lips came back to mine but slower this time. Taking his time with tasting me. I enjoy the slower tempo and I know he stopped to keep himself in check but I need him. All of him.

I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth and gave it a nibble. A shiver rocked through Ezra's body, reigniting his fire. He gave my hair another good tug, pulling my head back and exposing my bare neck. The moan that broke through startled me. I have never experienced this side of Ezra, almost dominant, but it was the most incredible feeling. His lips found my throat, licking and sucking, in all the right spots.

Ezra's hand traveled up my shirt and caressed my breast. His soft finger and the slight roughness of my lace were such a contrast my nipples perked at the sensation. I'm panting with the excitment he is bringing me with his touch. We've never been like this together and the unknowing of what is to come next has my panties soaked for him.

He's grown frustrated with my layers of clothing, removing and tossing them aside. I feel so exposed but not scared. Ezra is the man that was always meant to see me like this. I feel like his present that we've waited so patiently to open and now it is here. The way his eyes roam my body, taking it all in, I feel loved and wanted.

Lifting me into his arms, he walks us over to his bed and gentley lays me down. He starts taking his clothes off, going slow so I can take it all in. His body is toned and lean. I want to feel his naked skin against mine. The thought of it all takes my breath away. I bite down on my lip and a slow smile spreads on his face.

He took me by surprise, turning me onto my stomach. This new position was unsettling. Not being able to see his face and not knowing what he was going to do. Ezra must have felt my tension because he moved my hair to the side and gave a small peck behind my ear. "Do you trust me?" He whispered. His hot breath sent shivers down my spine, igniting my skin. I nodded yes and he trailed wet, hot kisses down my neck and onto my back. His fingers ran the length of my body, tracing patterns against my skin, grabbing and squeezing my curves.

His lips grazed the top the of my cheeks, sending butterflies spiraling out of control in my stomach. His hands cupped and squeezed while his teeth grazed my skin. I feel very vulnerable. I never thought this part of my body would ever be touched by anything but his hands. Warmth spreads in all of my most intimate areas. It is such a strange feeling, yet so good.

Ezra makes a trail up my body, leaving kisses in his wake. His hand caresses my belly, palms my breast, and claims my throat. My body arches as he lightly grasps his fingers around, bringing my neck to him. A soft bite brings a sound from within my chest I have never heard, like a high pitch groan of excitment. Ezra moans against my skin and I feel his member throb close to my entrance. Just knowing how badly he wants me soaks my thighs with my ever flowing juices.

I twist my body underneath him, needing his lips on mine. Our mouths work together, yet still fight for control, neither one of us able to get enough of the other. He slides the head of his cock against my slick folds. He's teasing my entrance and I can't handle it any longer. The need to feel him inside me takes control. I try bucking my hips up but he always moves away just in time. I can feel his smile against my lips. He's enjoying tormenting me.

I give his lip a short, sharp nip. He inhales sharply at the unexpected pain. Pulling away, he sucks in his bottom lip. His eyes meet mine as he slowly shakes his head and gives his trademark smirk. I giggle and smile to myself. Closing my eyes for just a second to revel in the place we are together, I don't have time to register Ezra forcing my knees up and apart then plunging his face deep into my warmth. My eyes shot wide open and my fingers quickly tangled into his hair. I couldn't catch my breath. Short and fast panting, not sure if I wanted to moan or scream. He devoured every inch of me.

I could feel my juices pumping out of me and into his mouth. He gladly accepted what I gave him. So many new sensations he had given me in one night, this though was almost too much. I had never experienced such pleasure. It almost hurt, it was so powerful and unknown. I knew Ezra would never hurt me and if I did ask for him to stop, even though it would be hard, he would. This time though, I didn't want to stop. I wanted to have all of him to myself. I always had this feeling that my words were just never enough. I'm now realizing that not every emotion and feeling can be decribed with words. Sometimes you have to strip yourself bare and let people see you at your most exposed. Literally.

My legs have began shaking and my hips are bucking wildly. Ezra places a hand firmly on my belly to keep me still. I'm close to something. I can feel it. His tongue does slow, lazy cirlces around my clit. Occasionally slapping it with the flatness of his tongue. His mouth opens wide and licks me from bottom to top. An audible quake runs through my body and I open my eyes having to see this beautiful man as he works me into this frenzy. He eyes me from over my mound and the site of him being so intimate with me sends a warm shiver from my core that caresses my whole body. Ezra groaned into me and gave my clit a hard suck. It sent me over the edge and I had to grab ahold of the sheets before I floated away. He sucked and sucked while my body thrashed and ungodly sounds flew from my mouth. Waves of euphoria crashed within me and my head became fuzzy. I'm coming so hard and fast. I'm worried Ezra will drown but he's doing a good job of swallowing it all.

As my body relaxes and my breathing turns to a slow pant, Ezra takes his time lapping up my mess. Taking it all in and obviously enjoying every bit of it. I honestly don't think I can handle anymore. My body has experienced so many new sensations and after that orgasm I could really use a nap. But Ezra is not finished with me yet.

He kisses me slowly, giving me my own taste of myself. His lips moved slow yet longingly against mine. "Aria, are you sure you're ready?" I could have laughed. After all that has transpired tonight he thinks this is where I will draw the line. I nod my head and give him another deep kiss. Without taking his eyes off of me, he expertly guides his dick through my folds and inside me. The pain takes me by surprise causing me to wince. Ezra stopped and gave me a look of concern. I took a couple of deep breaths and gave him the ok to continue. He sunk all of himself into me slowly.

He continued going slow but moved his hips in a variety of different motions. His dick massaged my walls and ignited areas inside of me I never knew existed. His lips never strayed too far from my lips and skin. He brushed my hair away from my face and we locked our eyes together. It almost feels like a challenge; the first to look away loses. Keeping our eyes on each other just seemed to instensify our feelings. His thrusts became quicker and harder. I felt too good to notice if it hurt. If it did it was most beautiful pain imaginable.

I could feel myself getting closer to that glorious feeling for earlier. Ezra's eyes began to roll into the back of his head and his breathing became louder. He began pounding into me harder and I could feel my walls tighten against him. Pulsing and flexing. Ezra's hand craddled my neck while his thumb grazed my cheek pulling my attention back to him. The fire from before burned inside and I felt it start to spread. Our breathing became one as we rocked into each other. I was screaming again, screaming to God, and praising Ezra. My body contorted and I felt my juices drench his cock as the waves crashed with in me once again. Ezra lost all control then and his hot, steamy cum gushed inside me. We cried out at the same time as our bodies gave their last heave.

Ezra collapsed, being careful not to put all of his weight on me. Our chests brushed against each other as we tried to regain our breathing. We remained silent with our thoughts. I hope he doesn't regret anything. This night has been magical in more ways than one. I finally found someone that loved me. For me. I opened myself up and instead of being shunned or ashamed he took me. All of me. And I would willingly do it over and over again.

Ezra lifted his face and ran his hand from my hair to my chin. His eyes gave off such a loving gaze, like he too had been trying to find the words to tell me how he feels, coming to same conclusion as I. Sometimes there are no words. Just actions.

"I love you, Aria."

"I love you, Ezra."


End file.
